And love was in the air
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Colección de drabbles del mini sorteo realizado el 13 de febrero en Shingeki no Homo 2.0 y que debió ser publicado hace horas. No se pudo, es una lástima u u (YAOI) (YURI) (Varias parejas distintas). Disfruten ;w;


… Holi :D (?)

Espero hayan tenido un bonito día ayer/hoy (?) n.n

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama (alias ESALOCALLAMA ewe!)

Sin más que decir, disfruten n-n

* * *

# 1 – Shota (Eren/Armin)

La relación que ambos mantenían era tierna, lenta y pausada. Tanto que Armin comenzaba a, bueno, desesperarse.

¡Él quería acción, maldita sea!

Así que un día, decidido, el rubio decidió confrontar a su amigo de la infancia y ahora flamante novio de hace 6 meses que _con suerte le ha tomado la maldita mano_.

-¿E-eh? ¿Por qué? Bueno…-

Eren se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Verás… no pude evitar pensarlo, a pesar de que el estúpido cara de caballo lo dijese, pero…-

Aquí, Eren balbuceo un poco antes de tomar aire y…

-Es… como si yo fuera un shota-con y…-

Y Armin no siguió escuchando el resto de las tonterías que su novio balbuceaba.

Sólo lo agarró del brazo, lo llevó hasta la habitación de Eren (incluso vivían juntos pero ni aún así compartían la cama), lo tiró y luego gateó sobre el castaño.

Y lo obligó a ser un shota-con toda la jodida noche.

-¿Aló, Jean? Sí, verás, hay un asunto que me gustaría conversar contigo. Sí, en el café en donde se reúne el grupo, nos vemos en 20 minutos-

Al día siguiente un muy sonriente Armin salió de la casa, con la piel radiante y una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Eren, en cambio, estaba desnudo en su cama y absolutamente noqueado. Quizás pasarían un par de horas para que despertase… o varias…

Y Jean sería el siguiente en enfrentar la ira del rubio. De una manera muy, muy distinta.

El pobre bastardo no sabe lo que le espera.

#2 – Posesividad (Levi/Levi) (… weirdest shit I have ever writed)

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho, eh?-

Sonó la voz dentro de la habitación, ahogada por gemidos ahogados y profundos. Excitantes y acalorados, suplicantes incluso.

-¿Te has puesto muy cariñoso con el rubio cejón y el mocoso titán, no es así?-

-A-ah…-

-Y sonriendo a tus subordinados también, que osado de tu parte-

*Pam* *pam* *pam*

Sonidos del choque continuo y rítmico de pieles se intensificaron en la habitación, así como también aumentaron los gemidos en volumen.

-A-ah… espera un… ¡ah!-

Ahí, pensó fascinado, es donde quería llegar. Ese punto que sabía iba a enloquecerlo.

Porque él lo sabía todo de él.

-L-la reunión… comenzó hace 15 minutos- ¡e-espera!-

Porque conocía su cuerpo y como enloquecerlo su mente para poder mantenerlo en su poder.

Porque era suyo.

-¡N-no tan fuerte-ah! ¡M-me corro! ¡Me corro-o!-

Excitado más allá de lo que pensaba por escuchar su lujuriosa voz, él giro el cuerpo del otro para que su espalda estuviera reposando en el colchón de la cama, descendió impaciente y besó los labios del otro.

El orgasmo que eso generó en el otro murió entre ambas bocas.

Se detuvo un par de segundos para dejar que el otro descansara y luego siguió penetrándolo.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación de nuevo. Las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del otro y sus ojos, semi cerrados, se hallaban totalmente nublados a causa del placer.

-Eres mío, Levi, no te olvides nunca de ello-

Porque así como eres mío, yo soy tuyo, porque nos complementamos y somos uno.

Porque eres yo y yo soy tú.

Porque los dos somos _Levi_.

Y nos perteneceremos hasta el día en que muramos.

Juntos.

#3 – La ternura (Levi/Eren)

El nuevo escuadrón especial de operaciones de Levi era, sin duda, uno compuesto por personas capacitadas en el campo de batalla.

-¡¿Quién eres, mi madre?!-

… Pero seguían siendo un grupo de mocosos impertinentes y manejados por las hormonas.

Todos, excepto Eren.

-Ah, ¡capitán Levi! ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?-

Eren estaba bien educado (por él), bien entrenado (por él) y sabía satisfacer las necesidades (suyas) a la hora de acatar órdenes (particularmente las suyas).

Era leal y, por sobre todo, y esto Levi nunca lo dirá en voz alta jamás.

Eren es (casi) insoportablemente tierno.

Al moverse, al realizar una tarea del hogar, al intentar su máximo para realizar todas las tareas que se le ponen, al intentar complacerlo.

Tanto así que habían ocasiones, como esta, en la que Levi terminaba encontrando a Eren dormido exhausto en el suelo, su habitación en esa pocilga totalmente limpia (y con la cantidad de polvo que se reunía a diario en el lugar, esa era una tarea admirablemente cumplida) y hecho una bolita en la alfombra/ pisa pies ubicado en su sillón (lugar en el que él, por norma, el 90% de las veces dormía).

Era tierno, tan, tan _increíblemente tierno_.

Que a veces le daban ganas de comérselo (de todas formas y de algunas muy creativas, por cierto).

Así que, aprovechando que estaban solos los dos, él tendía a recorrer la habitación hasta llegar al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño, arrodillarse, y posar su mano sobre la cabeza de este, acariciando suavemente las hebras del más joven y con el fantasma de una sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

-… Ellos hacen que quiera vomitar-

-¡Shh, Mikasa! ¡Nos van a descubrir!-

Detrás de la puerta, tácticamente puestos para poder escuchar o ver todo desde la rendija de la puerta, se encontraba dicho escuadrón de operaciones especiales presenciando la escena que, notaron al llevar ya un tiempo viviendo allí, se repetía al menos una vez al día entre su compañero de armas Eren Jaeger y su capitán Levi.

La primera en hablar, Mikasa, fue efectivamente silenciada por su amigo rubio. La primera conteniéndose para no romper nada y delatar su ubicación y el segundo mirando interesado hacia dentro de la habitación.

-No. Mikasa tiene razón esta vez, Armin. Ver escenas como estas día a día hace que cualquiera quisiese vomitar-

El rubio hizo un puchero hacia la dirección de quien hablaba, Jean Kirschtein, el cual desvió la mirada, incómodo ante la silenciosa acusación de su amigo.

-Lo lamento, Armin, pero la ternura del capitán con Eren es… demasiado dulce-

-¿Eh? ¿Un dulce? ¿Dónde?-

Sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la pared de al frente de la habitación de Levi se encontraban codo a codo Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer, estando la primera devorando comida (típico) y el segundo mirando hacia la nada, aburrido (típico también).

-Y-yo opino que esa ternura es… linda-

Debajo de Armin (dada su baja estatura) se hallaba Historia Reiss, de rodillas y viendo interesada la demostración de afecto con un tinte rosado y alegre en sus mejillas.

Tanto Jean como Connie suspiraron, resignados, ante el… "fetiche" de sus compañeros rubios por esta clase de escenas diarias entre el castaño y el pelinegro.

Sasha siguió comiendo, alegre como siempre y los rubios siguieron mirando hacia la habitación, interesadísimos en si esta vez el capitán tomaría un paso hacia adelante y, por una vez, pasaría a más de inofensivos besos y caricias en la cabeza.

-… Maldito enano empalagoso-

Susurró sombríamente Mikasa, contando mentalmente hasta el infinito.

Si achicabas lo suficiente los ojos, podías ver pequeños corazones y flores saliendo del lugar.

#4 – Celos (Eren/Armin)

La vida con sus compañeros en esa cabaña recluidos era tranquila, pensaba Eren.

Claro si restamos los regaños de su capitán, la sobreprotección de Mikasa, los extraños experimentos de la señorita Hanji y, por sobre todo, las peleas que él y el cara de caballo tenían habitual y diariamente, entonces todo sería mucho mejor.

Pero no fue hasta el momento en el que, un día, a Connie se le ocurrió abrazar a Armin que Eren decidió que se jodiera todo el maldito mundo.

-¿E-eh?-

Separó a ambos jóvenes, tomó a Armin como vil costal de papas y se fue, maldiciendo por lo bajo al de cabeza rapada y llevando a su amigo de la infancia hacia la segura vigilancia de su hermanastra.

-Es mío, perra-

Fue lo que respondió cuando Connie le preguntó que "¿Qué demonios, Eren?"

La paciencia de Eren se rompió en ese día y todos cayeron en cuenta que la tranquilidad en esa cabaña era una vulgar mentira.

De manera divertida, y como siempre inesperada, siempre resultaba ser Eren quien rompía con la tranquilidad que flotaba en el aire.

Aunque nadie esperó que esta vez la rompiera por una ridiculez como lo eran sus celos.

Porque desde ese día Eren no se separó de Armin (a menos que fuera para los experimentos que debía realizar con la señorita Hanji) y día a día el rojo de las mejillas de Armin iba en aumento.

Era algo no tranquilo, pero muy entretenido de ver.

#5 – Vida Juntos (Jean/Armin)

Jean le propuso una vez, cuando ambos estaban a meses de rendir los exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Armin se negó.

Se lo propuso de nuevo, cuando llevaban un par de años en la universidad y sabía que a Armin le tomaba mucho tiempo el movilizarse hacia esta. De nuevo se negó.

Y se lo propuso, si, una vez más, cuando de casualidad (según dijo Jean, Armin no le creyó) entraron a trabajar como compañeros del mismo departamento de la misma compañía. Armin se negó, sí otra vez, e insistió en que dejara el tema.

La última vez que Jean se lo propuso fue, años más tarde, en calurosa noche de verano. El jefe de ambos los había invitado junto al resto de los compañeros del departamento a tomar unos tragos por lo bien que les había ido en el último proyecto realizado.

Armin, preocupado por no alcanzar el último tren hacia su casa, se fue temprano y el jefe, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la estación.

Jean, sospechoso (ya que notó como la expresión del jefe no se veía muy sincera y sus ojos no reflejaban buenas intensiones) corrió a alcanzarlos, insultándose a sí mismo por ser tan desconfiado.

Más sin embargo al dar con ellos se encontró con el jefe acorralando a Armin a la entrada de un callejón, sosteniendo con una mano las muñecas del otro sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su boca, dándole chupetones y lamiendo el cuello y pecho del rubio, el cual tenía una mejilla enrojecida y tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Jean ni siquiera vaciló y en 2 minutos (quizás un poco menos) ya había logrado, efectivamente, sacarle la soberana mierda a su, ahora, ex jefe.

Aún enojado, el de cabellos bicolor se acercó hacia Armin y, tras obligarlo a ponerse de pie, lo abrazó contra su pecho tan fuerte que pensó el rubio, por un momento, que se iba a romper.

-Escúchame bien, Armin, y escúchame atentamente-

-Te he amado desde que estudiábamos juntos, desde que éramos adolescentes idiotas-

-Y he intentado olvidarte y olvidarme de ti, pero no pude-

-Así que déjame compartir mi vida contigo y comparte tu vida conmigo-

Armin no se dio cuenta cuando, asimilando todo, abrazó totalmente asustado al más alto.

-_Ven a vivir conmigo, maldita sea_. Porque si no nos podemos pertenecer el uno al otro, no podré seguir soportando el verte cada día sin poder ser quien te despierte en las mañanas, sin ser quien te arrope en las noches cuando te destapes (espero que lo hagas, apuesto a que te verás adorable). No podré soportar si algo como esto ocurre de nuevo y, esta vez, no esté presente para impedirlo-

El oji azul ahora temblaba entre los brazos del otro, sollozando quedamente

-Ven a vivir conmigo porque, si me dices que no, entonces seguiré insistiendo. Insistiré tanto que haré que me odies… y no quiero que me odies-

Con estas últimas palabras dichas, e impulsado por sus emociones, Armin se separó de los brazos de Jean, levantó el rostro (viendo el rostro acomplejado y triste de su amigo) y, parándose en las puntas de sus pies, besó casta y cortamente los labios del otro.

-Sí…-balbuceó al bajar la mirada-sí, Jean, sí…-

Y se sorprendió cuando el joven, extasiado, lo tomó y comenzó a girar en su lugar, haciendo volar al rubio (quien chillaba espantado por lo brusco del movimiento) riendo como el idiota que Armin siempre pensó que era.

… Luego llegaron los policías y los curiosos. Los policías se llevaron al ex jefe (de ambos) a la comisaría y a ambos jóvenes, para dar declaraciones.

Al día siguiente ambos dieron su carta de renuncia en la empresa en la que trabajaron.

Y resultó ser que la casa de Jean era bastante espaciosa.

-¿Tenías planeado todo esto, no?-

Preguntó inquisitivamente el rubio.

-Nop. Sólo no perdí mis esperanzas-

Sonrió bobaliconamente el bicolor, haciendo que el pequeño suspirara, resignado.

Pero luego pasaron las semanas, meses, hasta años y un día Armin se preguntó:

"¿Por qué fui tan tonto y me negué por tanto tiempo?"

Decir que si fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Se auto regañó, debió haberle dicho que si mucho antes.

#6 – Una comedia (Jean/Armin) (Continuación de lo anterior... sólo porque me pareció lo correcto)

-Verlos convivir como una pareja es como ver una comedia romántica, ¿cómo lo aguantas, Armin?-

Eren un día se juntó con Armin en un café literario cerca de la casa de Je- de su casa y la de Jean.

Llevaban medio año viviendo juntos y esa tarde fue que a su entrañable amigo de la infancia se le ocurrió invitarle a tomar un café y a sentarse una tarde a charlar.

Cuando Eren lanzó la pregunta Armin parpadeó, llevó uno de sus índices hacia la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo, pensativo.

Recordó cuando Jean, en un auto de hace al menos veinte años (pero bien cuidado, cosa que le sorprendió enorme y gratamente al rubio) le ayudó a llevar sus cosas desde la casa en donde vivía con su abuelo y a la casa del primero, una y otra vez, dado que Armin tenía tantos libros como para abrir una pequeña librería.

Jean se sorprendió mucho (Armin lo notó por la mueca que hizo) pero luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Esa tarde, entre risas, tropiezos, y montañas de polvo (a causa de algunos libros que, en serio, el oji azul no limpiaba hace MUCHOS años) lograron ordenar todo y acabaron en el sueño, en la sala de estar de la casa.

Y se miraron y comenzaron a reír suavemente.

-¿Armin?-

Recordó las tardes de agradable compañía en otoño e invierno, acurrucados al frente de la chimenea. Recordó las discusiones de viejos casados que tenían a veces. Recordó los pucheros y las muecas (tontas y exageradas) que Jean hacía ante cualquier cosa que le impactara mucho.

Recordó las sonrisas tímidas y las tentativas a tomar su mano en la calle, aún y cuando había poca gente y, aunque hubiera mucha, como a él en verdad no le importaría que el más alto deslizara confianzudamente su mano para apretarla, firme y seguramente.

En esas calles solitarias era Armin quien lo hacía.

-… Pues verás, Eren-

Y sonrió, contento, recordando todos los pequeños detalles (como flores ostentosas que le causaban alergia y desayunos en la cama muy altos en calorías para él, cómo a veces se cortaba el dedo a causa del papel de un libro o cuaderno que estuviera manipulando y como Jean, horrorizado, corría a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios como el adorable idiota que era, para luego desinfectar y besar su herida, para que sanara más rápido)

-Creo que tienes que vivir la comedia para hallarle el sentido-

Y sonrió, como el idiota enamorado en el que lentamente se había convertido gracias al bicolor.

Al salir del café y caminar hacia su casa escuchó cerca de él, en una tienda, como sonaba la canción "somebody to love".

Y resopló, divertido e indignado a la vez.

-No es que no haya nadie, es que no eres capaz de verlo a pesar de que esté delante de ti, imbécil-

Y siguió caminando.

Hoy le tocaba a Jean preparar la cena y quería ver qué clase de espectáculo hacía al prepararla.

# 7 – La muerte de Marco (Armin/Jean)

La muerte de Marco cayó de golpe sobre la vida de todos, particularmente para Jean Kirschtein.

Fueron días enteros en los que pasó encerrado en su habitación, en casa de su madre y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Marco fue su mejor amigo, y ahora…

-¿Jean? Te ha venido a ver un amigo, cariño, por favor abre-

El bicolor levantó la cabeza de la almohada al oír la voz de su madre de detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

Desganadamente, agarró la llave de la puerta y la lanzó debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

No tenía ni siquiera ganas de levantarse.

-… ¿Jean?-

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz entró, Jean tuvo que taparse los ojos a causa de lo potente de la luz y lo hinchado y adoloridos que sentía los ojos.

Allí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Armin Arlert parado y mirándolo.

Pero era extraño, notó el joven.

Si bien el rubio no era el primero en venir a visitarlo para ver como se encontraba, si era el primero que lo veía sin una pizca de lástima en sus ojos.

Con cautela, el oji azul caminó hacia donde se encontraba el de cabellos bicolor acostado y, cuando llegó a la cama, se arrodilló delante para quedar cara a cara.

-Todo va a estar bien, Jean-

"_¿Jean? Si estás leyendo esto, no te acerques a Armin, ¿me leíste bien? Aléjate de él"_

El último mensaje de Marco había sido claro y, a la vez, confuso.

Es decir, ¿por qué no querría él estar cerca del joven más bajo, el cual era un excelente estudiante tanto como un rol académico como en un rol social?

Además, el rubio siempre le mirada tan dulcemente, justo como ahora.

-Me tienes a mí, Jean, no estás solo-

Hizo el intento el pequeño de mover su mano hacia la cabeza del otro para intentar consolarlo pero este, en un impulso de necesidad gatillado por las palabras del oji azul, se puso rápidamente de rodillas y extendió sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más pequeño y largando a llorar por enésima vez desde que su mejor amigo murió.

Cayeron ambos a la cama, de costado, y Jean siguió abrazando a Armin y siguió llorando. El rubio en cuando, y superando el shock inicial, llevó las manos a la cabeza y espalda del otro, consolándolo con palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras.

En la oscuridad de la habitación la sonrisa torcida y el brillo desquiciado de los ojos de Armin pasaron totalmente desapercibidos.

# 8 – Mpreg (Reiner/Bertholdt)

-… Es curioso- dijo Annie

-¡Es increíble!- soltó Armin, emocionado

-Es… raro- Mikasa y Eren dijeron casi al unísono, cosa que _sí_ fue raro.

-Oh… ¿Habrá baby shower?- Preguntó Connie

-Oh… ¿Y habrá mucha comida en el baby shower?- Añadió Sasha, comiendo pan

-¡Es un milagro!- exclamó Historia, emocionada.

-Es un error probabilístico de la naturaleza- soltó Ymir desinteresada y luego siendo efectivamente callada de un codazo a las costillas.

-Es una bendición- dijo contento Marco, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, supongo que si es algo impresionante- suspiró Jean, ligeramente sonrojado.

Y las variantes a esas exclamaciones le llovieron y le llovieron el día que hizo oficial la noticia (en persona, antes de que su pareja lo divulgara por facebook).

Pero cuando Reiner llegó a casa esa tarde y Bertholdt le contó, nervioso y sonrojado, acerca de la noticia, fue que Reiner abrió la boca (en pos de querer decir algo).

La cerró.

Y luego se desmayó.

… Suponía el más alto que la divulgación del hecho que estuviera _embarazado_, por todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber (o, al menos, en las que estaba registrado el rubio) tendría que esperar.

#9 – Shota (Levi/Eren) (… me sorprendió lo popular de este tema o-o)

Era una noche tormentosa, con tormenta eléctrica y una gélida y fuerte lluvia cayendo del cielo.

-¡Waaa! ¡Buaaaa!-

Y se encontraba un joven Levi de 14 años sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé de no más (aparentemente) de 6 meses.

Los rayos y el agua hicieron que la caja de energía se sobrecalentara y explotara violentamente, comenzando un incendio en el condominio de departamentos en las que tanto el pelinegro con su familia como el bebé, con su familia, vivían.

Murieron los padres de ambos en ese incendio.

Y resguardado de la lluvia gracias al techo que quedaba de uno de los escombros de la edificación fue que Levi, cariñosamente, miró hacia la pequeña criatura y lo mecía con suavidad, haciendo que el más pequeño comenzara a calmarse y a cerrar esos preciosos ojos verdes azules que tenía.

Los ojos que amó hace tanto, tanto tiempo atrás.

-Esta vez sí voy a estar allí para protegerte… Eren-

Y el bebé que respondía a ese nombre (a pesar de que no era ese el nombre que sus fallecidos padres le dieron) miró somnoliento a la cálida persona.

Sonrió y río quedito y, cansado, se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor para comenzar a dormir.

-Esta vez… vamos a estar por siempre juntos-

#10 – Chocolate (Farlan/Levi)

Farlan amaba el chocolate con leche.

Levi, en cambio, amaba en chocolate negro.

Es un vicio de ambos, a pesar de que amaran profundamente su vicio y aborrecieran el del otro.

Era así, por supuesto, que para el día de san Valentín quisieran (ambos, sí) ganar la batalla y que su vicio alcanzara la supremacía del mejor chocolate, aquel día de Valentín.

Y a ambos (idiotas) se les ocurrió ensalzar sus cuerpos en su chocolate favorito para que el otro lo lamiera y admitiera la derrota.

Lo lograron (ambos, de nuevo, sí) de una manera que generó más conflicto que nada.

Pero también generó una apasionada noche, dolor en el ano del pelinegro (el cual era ridículamente alto), un dolor de estómago de proporciones épicas (que sólo el día siguiente sintieron) y una visita de los policías debido a la queja de varios vecinos del condominio de departamento de paredes delgadas en el cual vivían.

Pero lograron su objetivo (y más, los idiotas) y eso es todo lo que importa.

#11 – Shota (Eren/Levi) (… oh god ewe)

Su hermanastra (y prima de su pareja) lo increpó duramente.

Es decir, el joven Levi sólo tenía 10 años y él, en cambio, tenía 17.

Pero a Eren no le importo.

Levi era demasiado irresistible como para quitar sus manos de encima de él.

Y a Levi tampoco le importaba. Eso siempre y cuando Eren le siguiera trayendo dulces y juguetes y demaces regalos.

Por ende los besos y los abrazos apretados no le importaban ni un poco.

Hasta se sentían rico, en serio.

#12 – Shota (Jean/Marco) (… se me acaban los enfoques para este tema o-ò)

A Jean no le importó esta vida en la que renació con mayor edad que la del resto.

Tampoco le importó la mirada de rechazo que le lanzaban otros.

El joven Jean, de 20 años, miró en esa escuela a un pequeño Marco Bodt de aproximadament años.

Sabía que era él. Esas pecas y esa forma del rostro eran únicas.

Así que saltó la cerca que lo separaban de él, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas y, de un salto, se lanzó encima del pequeño niño, aplastándolo con su cuerpo y abrazándolo, restregando su cara en los cabellos negros del pequeño.

-¡Profesora! ¡PROFESORA! ¡Un viejo pervertido le ha saltado encima a Marco y no lo quiere soltar!-

Y luego la reencarnación de Eren gritó a todo el mundo que él era un maldito pederasta.

... Ese maldito chiquillo.

#13 – Consuelo (Mikasa/Sasha)

Mikasa se encontraba vagando por las afueras de la cabaña en la que ella y el resto del escuadrón de Levi (¡ese maldito enano!) se encontraban habitando desde hace unos días.

Se encontraba decaída, ya que Eren le rechazó por última y de más fulminante manera, su amor hacia él.

Luego vino el enano de mierda, habiendo escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y, con pasos decididos y para indignación de la medio asiática, comenzó a besar a Eren delante de ella.

Mayor fue su indignación, sin embargo, cuando Eren no sólo le respondió el beso, sino que en su efusividad lo lanzó al piso con él encima del pelinegro y comenzaron a intimar con ropa, para horror y trauma de la joven.

Así que ahora se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, cabizbaja y taciturna.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Te molesta que me siente al lado tuyo?-

La pelinegra levantó sorprendida el rostro, dando de lleno con una Sasha, quien comía alegremente un pan y la miraba, interesada.

Asintiendo débilmente, la chica dio chance para que la castaña se sentara, cosa que hizo presta y alegre, como tendía a ser ella.

Los minutos de silencio se alargaron lentamente hasta que, de un momento a otro, la castaña se lanzó al regazo de la pelinegra (después de comer el pan) y, acomodando (y refregando) su rostro en el muslo de la soldado, dijo:

-¿No te molesta que tomé una siesta aquí, verdad?-

A Mikasa en verdad no le dio tiempo a responder porque, en escasos 20 segundos, la chica había quedado dormida.

La pelinegra, impactada por la confianzuda actitud de su compañera de equipo, intentó entender la situación porque "_¿qué rayos?_", mirando a la castaña sonreír alegre y bobaliconamente, murmurando tipos de comida en sueños y agarrando su falda con ahínco.

Transcurridos un par de segundos, sin embargo, la chica suspiró resignada, mirando hacia el frente y acariciando con una mano los suaves cabellos castaños de la otrora cazadora.

-… No está mal-

Susurró ella, ligeramente complacida con el desenlace de la situación.

#14 – Academia Militar (Mike/Nile/Erwin)

Las cosas no eran tan malas, pensó Nile Dawk.

-¡A-ah!-

-¡Nile!-

Es decir, no le importaba ser un emparedado entre ambos rubios.

-¡M-más fuerte, Mike!-

-¡A-allí, Nile, _allí_!

Porque el sexo en las habitaciones de las barracas de los jóvenes futuros soldados era _increíble_, por decir lo menos.

Y joder a Erwin Smith era _aún más increíble_, no le importaba si a cambio tenía que recibir en el culo el (enorme, grueso) pene de Mike Zacharias.

Pero las cosas al graduarse cambiaron.

Ellos se fueron a las tropas de reconocimiento y él, para desdicha de los otros 2, se fue a la policía militar.

… Y luego llegó Mary.

Así que Nile tomó una decisión.

Y sí, ser el emparedado de esos dos era grandioso, pero…

Pero el amor de su esposa no era capaz de cambiarlo por nada.

#15 – Celos (Mike/Erwin)

Mike parecía un perro, pensó Hanji un día.

Oliendo y gruñendo y guardando la seguridad de su amo (Erwin) bajo cualquier costo.

Y marcando su territorio cada vez que su propiedad (léase, Erwin) era… uh, acaparado por otros, sí.

-… Oye, Erwin-

Después de una reunión particularmente extensa Hanji se quedó atrás para poder conversar un asunto con él.

-¿Si, Hanji, sucede algo?-

El comandante la miró, atento a cualquier comentario que esta quisiera decir.

Y lo iba a decir, claro… pero se arrepintió.

Porque Mike estaba detrás de Erwin, mirándola como si quisiese decir "Él es mío. Aléjate, zorra"

Así que mordiéndose la lengua (para evitar reír) Hanji dijo un escueto "no, no es nada" y giró en sus talones, caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de cruzar el marco de esta, sin embargo, se volteó para ver a Mike (Erwin había vuelto al trabajo) y gesticuló con sus labios claramente un:

-"Se más gentil con su cuello y culo la próxima vez, idiota. Es demasiado notorio"-

Mike abrió sus ojos y, para sorpresa y deleite de la teniente, se sonrojo, intentando esconder el rostro desviándolo hacia cualquier lado y encogiéndose en sí mismo.

-Exactamente como un perro, el muy tarado-

Dijo al aire la mujer, ya varios pasos alejada del lugar en donde ambos, seguramente, satisfacerían el cuerpo en celo del perro, pensó esta divertida.

#16 – Shota (Eren/Levi) (En serio, gente, ¿qué rayos? q-q -llora sangre-)

El primer beso de Levi en la boca fue a los 10 años, por Eren.

Su primera eyaculación fue a los 12, a manos de Eren también.

Y a él seguía sin importarle.

Claro, y a sus ahora 14 años, no era precisamente por los juguetes o los dulces que le traía el mayor.

Era más bien, se atrevería el pelinegro a pensar, por lo "rico" que eran siempre las reuniones con el castaño.

"Rico" en más de una manera, si ustedes entienden.

#17 – Muerte; Enfermedad (Erwin/Levi).

Cuando se diagnosticó el cáncer ya era demasiado tarde para él.

-Vive, Levi, vive por mí de ahora en adelante-

Fue lo que dijo, demacrado y en etapa terminal, con su mano siendo sostenida por la del pelinegro fuertemente

Dos meses después, Erwin Smith falleció a causa de un cáncer ramificado.

Y ahora, a tres días de acontecido el entierro, Levi seguía sentado delante de la tumba de su amante.

Los cuidadores del cementerio intentaron sacarlo varias veces de allí, más nunca triunfaron.

-Es difícil-dijo Levi al aire, a Erwin, a la nada y al vacío que este dejó.

-Mi vida eras tú, Erwin…-

Y como cada día desde el momento en que el rubio falleció, comenzó a llorar.

#18 – Lentes (Petra/Hanji)

Petra Ral tenía un, ¿cómo decirlo?

Ah, sí. Ella tenía un cierto fetiche.

Un fetiche con los lentes.

Un fetiche con una cierta Hanji Zoe usando lentes.

O mejor dicho, un fetiche con ver como ella hacía volar los lentes de la más alta y disfrutaba, complacida, como el carácter que estos le daban y que sin ellos no tenía se desvanecía, volviéndola tierna y mansa como un pequeño animal doméstico.

Era como sansón perdiendo su cabello.

O como Aquiles siendo golpeado en su talón.

-A-ah… P-Petra…-

Pero mucho, mucho más divertido.

* * *

… Sí.

No conozco la vergüenza, ya lo sé.

De cualquier manera, espero que hayan disfrutado todos estos drabbles.

¡Yo estoy segura de haberlos disfrutado al escribirlos! :)


End file.
